Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63
center|300px __TOC__ So, das ist meine neue Diskussion... Und es gibt immernoch Regeln: #Schau in die Leitlinien! #Bei neuem Thema den Betreff aufschreiben! #Kein Spam!!! #Trau dich trotzdem was zu schreiben! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 11:18, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie: Skorpi63 Test [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 18:02, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Yeah!!! ich hab die wohl längste Unterschrift der Welt! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 18:03, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gabbly Könnsten wir beide und Bima eine Zeit ausmachen, wo wir uns mal auf Gabbly (der "Chat" in der Leiste links) treffen können? Es gibt ein weniges Thema und ich habe keine Lust mir rgendeinen ICQ-Kram runterzuladen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:29, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also, dagegen hätte ich nix... es gibt jedoch auch oft Probleme, dass ich Gabbly nicht öffnen kann. Außerdem bin ich doch nur im normalen WN ein Rolback, hier bin ich eigentlich nur ein normaler User... egal - ich hätte fast immer Zeit, da überlasse ich die Zeit euch, da ich seeeeeehr oft on bin, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass Gabbly auch funktioniert. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 14:43, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok ich kann auch kommen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:44, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok Gabbly geht bei mir nicht. Weil Firefox nimmer geht und der Windows internet Explorer ist Sch###e. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:46, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) na gut ... der wichtigste is sowieso Skorpi. Kommst du also? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:55, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Von mir aus geht es sogar jetzt, habs auch gerade offen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 14:56, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) I'm on my way. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:57, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Admin Glückwunsch! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 15:03, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Auch ein Glückwunsch von mir! Gebe dein bestes als Admin! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:04, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde dich nicht endtäuschen! Und Danke nochmal! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 15:04, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Mich bestimmt nicht mehr. Denn ich werde Schritt für Schritt einen geordneten Rückzug antreten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:07, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) BITTE NICHT JADE!!!! [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:19, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Test - Neue Unterschrift [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) Hoffentlich passt sie hin! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:45, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Joah, sie funktioniert! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 12:46, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen erstellen? Wie erstellt ihr Vorlagen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:14, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) hmmmm... sehr schwer zu erklären du solltest dir den Quelltext anschauen, kopieren und anpassen, so mache ich es immma... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:38, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werde ich mal Probieren. Wenn ich auch Vorlagen hinkriege, werde ich vieleicht auch mal Admin im Wiki Fanfiction. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:05, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich das auf Nathanaels Seite RICHTIG gelesen?O: --Tehra 08:03, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) @Jadek: Da hast du aber eine große Konkurrentin xD center|120pxProfilTalk 08:05, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Joah - aber wie gesagt, ich werde weiterleben, jedoch darf ich keine 10 Stunden mehr am PC sein... vorübergehend nur noch 3... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 08:05, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, sowas musste ich auch mal durchmachen... center|120pxProfilTalk 08:07, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Habe mir jetztnoch mal deine Saga Schlacht der Toa komplet durchgelesen! Super, echt Prima! [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 09:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab es selbst ma Probiert: siehe ma da! --Tehra 16:48, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) sieht ganz cool aus. Ehrlich gesagt, super für den Anfang! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:58, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich frage mich, wer die ersten Vorlagen erstellt hat...Das muss GANZ schön fiel Arbeit gewesen sein... --Tehra 17:03, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werbebanner Kannst du vielleicht ein Werbebanner für das Wiki-Nui entwerfen, dass man in das inoffizielle Magazin (Siehe Link in der Sitenotice) packen könnte? ich habe das mit Nuhrii the Metruan bereits ausgemacht. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:04, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werbebanner... in welchem Format denn? ich würde da ein Bild aus dem Wiki nahmen, einen Werbetext drauf schreiben... (leider fehlen mir ein paar Schriftarten, ich weiß nicht wie man sie bekommt)... naja, da bräuchte ich nur den Format, ob ich den Banner eher breiter oder höher machen soll. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 11:08, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde sagen *Größe: Halbes DIN A4 Blatt, es ist ja ein Magazin *Was: Am besten die Wolken die der Hintergrund des Wiki-Nui sind, davor Tahu und der bekannte Schriftzug "Wiki-Nui", dann weiter unten ein Werbetext von wegen Super Community, großes Wiki und eigene Fanfiction Storys und eigene Figuren im Fanfiction Wiki. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:15, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Okay - Ichj schätze nicht, dass ich das Bild so groß kriege, da ich es eben vergrößert habe und festsetelle, dass es unscharf wird. Auch ein halbes Din A4-Blatt ist kaum möglich, da die beiden Seiten einfach, von der Länge her, zu nah aneinander sind. Leider weiß ich nicht, wo ich das Bild mit den Wolken finde, deshalb kann ich auch nichts besseres machen. Ich geb aber mein Bestes! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 11:23, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) im Wiki-Nui heißt es glaub ich "dark-Texture.jpg" [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:28, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich will auch XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 13:13, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hä Bima löscht seine Seiten und er meint er tut das weil du ihn vertrieben hast - was bedeutet das? --MagnaYakuza 11:37, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Es agb vor einiger zeit einen Streit -- bitte frag erst gar nicht, du wirst alles irgendwann erfahren. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:40, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich schätze mal ihr braucht eine KdM. 17:05, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich schätze mal, dass das deine Schuld ist [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:06, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich schätze mal, dass mir das jetzt relativ egal sein kann. 17:07, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich schätze mal, dass du mich dann auch nicht drauf aufmerksam machen musst. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:10, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Tjoah................................................................................. bald sind auch meine letzten Artikel weg. Und ihr hattet schon die 1000er Grenze überschritten. Schön, oder? 17:12, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich schätze mal, dass das Lachen mir dabei nicht untersagt ist XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 17:14, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) mir ist die Artikelanzahl so ziemlich egal. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:15, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sperrung Hab mich jetzt selbst im WNFF gesperrt. Für 1 Woche. Ich war etwas zu hart mit den beiden Sperren von Bima und TMN (Kailani hat er nicht mehr wirklich verdient), ich hätte ihnen auch schreiben können, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob da die freie Lizenz dagegen spricht. Habs aber nicht getan; weil dies sowieso nicht machen. Also nahm ich meine eigene Sperre in Kauf, damit ich Zeit bekomme mit Nath darüber zu reden. Hier ist sie... :P [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 19:58, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mitglieder Unten auf deiner Seite ist ein Kasten, wo alle Mitglieder aufgeführt sind (glaube ich), warum bin ich da nicht drin? Garrzo 14:38, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) sag mir ne Farbe, dann bissu dabei :-) [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:49, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oh, kannst du mich auch noch reinmachen (rot oder schwarz, das ist egal)? Aber unter "Inaktiv", ich stelle ja nur hin und wieder mal Stories rein. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 19:37, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) du bist bereits drinne, ich lasse dich unter aktiv. Es geht mir nicht darum, dass du etwas schreibst, nein, aktiv ist man bei Anwesenheit. Und ich weiß, dass du da bist. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:03, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) OK, dann nehm ich stumpf blau! Garrzo 13:08, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie kann ich diese unterschrift in verschiedenen farben machen?[[Benutzer:Viro13|[User:Viro13|'Viro']]]] 19:00, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bei dem Eingabefeld der Unterschrift ist unten drunter noch ein Feld, wo du einen Haken setzen musst. Außerdem fehlt bei dir ein [ [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 19:15, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bei dieser Benutzervorlage fehlen noch einige Mitglieder. Zum Beispiel Strakk18. Arena-Master-Gresh Gresh18 09:17, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) wie macht man überhaupt ne neue untaschrift? Garrzo 13:29, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Du gehst oben rechts auf "MEHR...". Es öffnet sich eine Leiste, nimm das letzte Element "Einstellungen" und klick drauf. Du findest auf dieser Seite ein Feld, bei den du deione Unterschrift eingeben kannst. (Musst etwas lesen) Sollte die Unterschrift Farblich sein, empfehle ich dir folgendes: [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'''Garrzo]] Damit diese Unterschrift funktioniert sollte man das Feld unten drunter ankreuzen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:57, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) irgendwie funktioniert das nicht: [[Benutzer:Garrzo|[[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Mr. Garrzo']]]] 14:04, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi]] 14:33, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) scheint zu klappen... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi]] 14:34, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Admin Bin ich geeigntet zum Administrator? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 17:16, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte nicht direkt nein sagen, aber ich schätze, dass du noch zu unerfahren mit Wikia Codes bist. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:17, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ja stimmt. ich bin gerade erst mit der unterschrift fertig. aber vielleicht könntest du mir ja helfen? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 20:21, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Da gibt es kaum etwas zu helfen. Ich kopiere und passe an. Einge Sachen muss man auswendig können wie , , , ~~~~, , ... Sonst eigentlich nix. Zudem muss man Ansprechpartner sein, Sachen schlichten können und regelmäßig aktiv sein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:18, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich mein ja nur: ICh bin regelmäßig aktiv. un die codes kann ich auch halbwechs(UTC) So schnell wird man kein Admin. Im Moment sieht es stark nach MakutaBX aus, aber wir brauchen höchstens nur noch einen Admin. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:20, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ja gut. ich finde auch, das MakutaBX ein guter admin sein könnte. Aber kann man nicht mal sonen lehrgang machen? sozusagen als test? Und wie kann ich wissen, wer gerade welchen artikel bearbeitet hat? ist das nur so ein admin extra? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 11:51, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Einen Lehrgang? Mit der Zeit lernt man hier eigentlich alles vo selbst; was auch mehr Spass macht. Wer welchen Artikel bearbeitet hat siehst du unter den Letzten Änderungen. Klick dazu links im "Community-Wdget" auf "mehr..." [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:57, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal auch eine Admin-Frage: Wenn mir gesagt wird, das ich ein Admin bin, muss ich zu stimmen oder kann ich auch ablehnen? Arena-Master-Gresh Gresh18 12:02, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Es wird nicht gesagt, dass du Admin bist; davor wirst du erst gefragt. Demnach kann man ablehnen oder zustimmen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:03, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das is ja blöde! Ich kann ja gar keinem helfen! alle neuen sachen sind von mir! und der einzige, der noch so halbwechs akitiv ist, ist Garrzo! Und der Fragt immer dich! P.S.: Ich habe meine Seite ganz neu gemacht! Guck doch mal! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 13:31, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe es mitverfolgt XD Ich werde meine etwas kürzen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:34, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Artikel der Woche warum ist AdW inaktiv??? [[Traitor|'Mr. ']][[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 16:18, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) weil man die letzten Wochen nicht abgestimmt hat; der Sieger inaktiv wurde und nun alles durcheinander ist. Man kann Traitor nicht m´nominieren, wenn Operation Hell Gate schon lange gewonnen hat. Außerdem sind wir zu wenig User. Bald gibt es keinen AdW mehr, sondern wieder einen Artikel des Monats. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:25, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) F.R.A.G.E. Ich habe mal ne frage: warum seid ir eigentlich admins? um immerzu alles zu korrigieren? Und ich meine, Nath ist doch inaktiv! Und mit MakutaBX seid ihr ein aktives Mitglied was mal schreibt und einer der nur Korrigiert! Was machst du denn sonst? deine story Schlacht der toa wirt einfach nicht weitergeschrieben, schon garnicht deine neue! Und selbst ich habe schon pläne für meine nächste, obwohl ich erst bei kapitel 3 bin! Warum lasst ihr nicht mal andere ran, auch wenns nur testdurchgang ist? Das war übrigens nicht böse gemeint [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 07:19, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie gesagt - es ist NICHT die Aufgabe eines Admins dauernd zu schreiben, die Aufgabe ist es das Wiki zu organisieren. Außerdem hast duin der Vergangenheit zu wenig mitbekommen. Ich habe ein sehr großes provates Problem und bin dem ganzen Tag im MSN beschäftigt, eine Lösung zu finden. Wenn ich dann mal nicht angeschrieben werde, mach ich mal ne Pause. Auch meine Nerven halten nicht alles aus. Als ich die neue Story angekündigt hatte, sah es so aus, als wäre das Problem gelöst, doch es gab zu schnell einen Rückschlag und dadurch verzögert sich alles. Ich habe auch ein Privatleben, ich lebe NICHT in diesem Wiki, ich führe es nur. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:38, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Denkst du denn, ich habe kein privatleben? ich meine ich bin 13 und somit ein jahr älter als du. trotzdem schaffe ich es, aktiv mitzumachen obwohl ich hausaufgaben habe usw. Vielleicht solltest du, solange du dieses problem hast, jemanden anderes ernennen und erstmal inaktiv werden. Wenn du dann wieder froh und munter bist kannst du ja wieder zurückkommen, und alles ist wieder beim alten. Und ich lebe auch NICHT in diesem wiki. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:02, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bevor es hier einen Streit gibt: Wann habe ich gesagt, dass du in diesem Wiki lebst? Wann habe ich gesagt, dass du kein Privatleben hast? Für mich sieht das hier so aus, als würdest du probieren mich zu überreden zwei neue Admins zu ernennen, in deinem Kopf wahrscheinlich dich und MakutaBX. Nein, ich bin für Admin Sachen da, das ist meine Aufgabe - fertig. Außerdem bin ich kein Bürokrat, ich habe BEWUSST abgelehnt vorerst keiner zu sein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:05, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Es klang aber förmlich so, als ob du meinst das du und deine wichtigen sachen total störend sind und du leider nichts machen kannst. Somit hast du angedeutet, als ob nur du ein privatleben hättest. Aber ich meinte das mit meinem privatleben, das ich (oder auch andere) solche probleme haben und wir ja auch aktiv mitmachen könne. Ich habe z.B. gerade ein problem mit einigen klassenkameraden und sonem nevrigen mädchen. aber es geht trotzdem. Aber hier habe alle ja so sehr verletzliche gefüüühle [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 13:04, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bitte zieht jetzt den Schlusstrich bei diesem Konflikt, ich habe wirklich keine Lust das wieder aus einem vergleichswiese harmlosem Satz ein großer Streit wird der das Wiki spaltet. Ich denke davon haben wir für die nächsten Monate genug. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ja, ich ziehe einen Schlussstrich damit: Durchstöber mal meinen Blog, du wirst merken, dass es diesem Wiki TOTAL anders hätte gehen können, was das Privatleben angeht. Und es bleibt dabei: MakutaBX wird wahrscheinlich bald Admin, solange keiner komplett zurücktritt wird er auch der letzte sein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:53, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok is ja gut. ich will ja auch nicht, das wieder sowas im wiki losgeht. Ich wollte einfach nur einen Admin als vorbild, an dem ich mir ein bespiel nehmen kann. Jemand der coole storys schreibt und auch mal meine liest. Deshalb werde ich jetzt einfach in meinen Artikeln versinken, euch nicht mehr stören und verschwinden wie de matoran in metru nui. Wenn trotzdem jemand lust hat, meine story zu lesen, klickt einfach auf diesen Buchstaben: V [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 17:32, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie wir man Rollback??? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 14:42, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hier gibt es bisher noch keinen Rollback, da es unnötig wäre. Nur im Wiki Nui und dort kann man sich bewerben. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:47, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Und wo kann man sich bewerben? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 16:55, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hier, aber wie gesagt - es ist das WIKI-NUI!!! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:01, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß, das es WIKI NUI ist. Aber auch das richtige WIKI NUI ist ja voll klasse! Die übersetztungen von Dark Mirror! Und von The Kingdom (auch wenns noch nicht fertig ist)! Und noch mal vielen Dank!!! Wann ernennst du denn entlich MakutaBX? Ich will mal wieder zu zwei Admins schreiben! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 05:58, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja ich bin heute (natürlich nachdem ich das schreibe^^) morgen und vielleicht auch übermorgen nicht da. Nicht das ihr denkt das ich inaktiv geworden wäre xD [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] ja, bei mir ist das so ähnlich. Ich fahre vielleicht morgen weg und bin erst samstag zurück, und bitte macht mich nicht inaktiv. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 12:30, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Warum ich Makuta nicht ernenne? Aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, dass ich nicht weiß, ob er längere zeit aktiv bleibt. Er ist noch nicht soooo lange wieder hier richtig im Wiki, vorher war er recht selten da. Nath und ich werden noch eine Zeit lang ihn "prüfen", die Ernennung folgt, wenn ich Bürokrat werde. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:36, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wahlen Ich hab ne idee: Da ihr admins euch zur zeit nicht um die wahlen kümmern könnt, könnt ihr mir doch versuchsweise mal das recht geben, zu versuchen, die wieder etwas populärer zu machen, na was meint ihr? [[Traitor|'Mr. ']][[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 12:55, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann mich schon drum kümmern, jedoch waren wir in letzter Zeit wenige Benutzer. Ich werde wohl alles umbauen, das wollte ich so oder so bald mal machen. Wenn wir genug aktive Mitglieder sind, mach ich das jetzt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:58, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Na gut! Aber wenn ihr mal Hilfe bracht fragt mich einfach!! (Auch wenn ihr wahrscheinlich eher jemand erfahreneren nehmen würdet!) [[Traitor|'Mr. ']][[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 13:07, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Zum Beispiel mich XD... nein natürlich nicht Wie meinst du das, das du Bürokrat wirst? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:33, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ein Bürokrat ist jemand, der andere Ränge höher stufen kann. Als aktueller Leiter des Wikis muss ich das können. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:42, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ToWff Das ToWff erklärt wohl einiges, auch meine Unterschrift und die steigenden bearbeitungen. Ich wollte es dir früher sagen, wurde mir aber "Verboten". --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 11:17, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC Wie verlagere ich Artikel von hier ins ToWff?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 11:50, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Indem du ihn kopierst(außer die Infoboxen, da musst du die des ToWFF nutzen) und die Bilder neu hochlädst. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:56, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Und wie kopiert man die Artikel????!!!! Außerdem finde ich diese Idee mit dem Umzug nicht so gut. ))-: Gresh18 12:03, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Da bist du nicht der einzige... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Man hat mir noch nicht gesagt wie man kopiert. Gresh18 12:10, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Markier deine Story dann Rechtsklick auf Kopieren, dann gehst du ins Tofww erstellst den Artikel und kopierst deinen Text rein [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Indem du dort: Einfügen klickst. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:20, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) kann man nich wenigstens die Bilder alle rüberladen? Ich hab die meisten nämlich auf meinem PC gelöscht! [[Traitor|'M']][[DARK PORTAL|'F']][[Viro13|'G ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 12:50, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube das geht nicht, ich musste auch das Bild wieder neu hochladen... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Nein, die musst du leider neu hochladen. Du kannst sie ja nochmal hier vom WNFF speichern, im ToWFF hochladen und dann wieder löschen. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:53, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) schade, aber danke für den tipp! [[Traitor|'M']][[DARK PORTAL|'F']][[Viro13|'G ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 12:58, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, Admins haben so ne Funktion namens "Seiten importieren". Ich guck mir das mal an. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:43, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mach doch dieses Wiki wieder auf! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:02, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) nein, für mich wars das. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:07, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Könntest du mir bei SVZ eine Nachricht schreiben, was mata gesagt hat? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 12:32, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC)